Project: Void
by VoidPoison
Summary: Kai was a child prodigy in the making. However, he is forced into working under Dr. Ouma Kurosu after an accident took away his parents. Alternate timeline to the canon Guilty Crown
1. Prolouge

"There, that should do."

"Thank you, Kai."

"Try not to hurt him too badly, okay? And also, merry Christmas."

"I promise it won't be too bad, and merry Christmas to you too."

I left in a hurry, I've already wasted too much time helping her and need to get back to the lab soon. The genome had finally finished curing and I needed to get it back to the lab soon; I couldn't let Professor Ouma down on his most important project.

Suddenly, I felt the Earth tremble as a genetic disease exploded and consumed all of Japan in its rage.

I hear a crack, and my life, along with the lives of all other survivors, changed that day.

Lost Christmas had begun.

Years ago

I received the bad news from my grandfather, the fate of my parents was concealed in that letter. Every line was a heartbreaker.

 _"Kai, I hate to inform you that your parents have indeed perished. It was a close call in the hospital, but fate was not on our side this time around."_

I was shocked beyond death. How could something like this happen? How could everything be taken away from me when everything was going so well? I was by far the top of my class, a well-respected genetics scholar in the country, and had loving and supporting parents who had high hopes for my future. But now, my parents are gone, my focus is diluted, and my motivation halted. What should I do? Quit?

 _"Your father was a careful man, I found his most recent will dated about two months ago, and I will be enforcing everything he wrote on you."_

Of course he has this stuff written down; of course he has planned for unexpected deaths; of course he has more plans for me. Why am I not surprised? And what could he have said to be "enforced"?

 _"Kai, you will assume control of your father's accounts and I will be making regular injections to keep you well fed. Your father asks you to continue your studies in Tokyo. He asks you to become the best man that you can be and do good for the world. He asks you to use your gifts of knowledge to make sure accidents like whatever his will be won't happen again. He says he loves you and hopes the best for your future."_

By now the tears were fully streaming down my face. What could expect a nine-year-old to do? Did it really come down to this? Is this what my life has come to?

No.

My father is right.

The only thing I can do to mourn for him is to stop these accidents from happening. I will continue my studies, I will grow up, and I will make the world a better place.

"Thank you, grandfather, I will make everyone proud."

 **A/N:**

 **This is my first attempt at a story. Any feedback would be welcome as I am trying to improve my writing as well.**


	2. New Beginnings

Today begins the new me.

I wake up to the glare of the Tokyo morning sun in my apartment. The massive three-room home containing all the wonderful memories is but an oversized prison for me. The weekend was just not enough to get over the loss of my parents and I am still broken. Still, I managed to find the will and courage to get up, get ready, and go to the high school.

Tennouzu First High School, one of the best in Tokyo, was also one of the only ones to accept such a young student like myself into its ranks. I had welcoming classmates who accepted me into their groups where I had previously been a loner. They gave me motivation, support, and a good learning environment which was the reason for my success. Now, I must enter the building with a new goal, as a new person, and ready for the mountain of questions that my colleagues will surely bombard me with.

As I walked through the doors, I sensed a feeling of awkwardness within the atmosphere as everyone glared at me with concerning and curious eyes only to look away when I returned contact.

" _Great"_ , I thought. _"The news has already spread through the entire school. Should I have expected any less?"_

As made my way to my lockers to retrieve my books for the first class, I hear a recognizable voice, _"Hey Kai! There's some time before class starts, can we talk for a bit?"_

Hiroshi, one of the brightest minds in the school, called to me. He was one the kindest and most understanding people I knew and was just as omniscient. He had the ability to sympathize with anyone and was able to rad everyone's mind with stunning accuracy. Well, except me. Maybe that's why we became such good friends over the past year.

" _Yea, that would be most helpful. Maybe you can aid me in diluting some of this trauma."_ , I replied. This was not a time for some heroic solo mission where I die an honorable death facing a foe beyond my abilities. No, this was a time where I need to stay calm and weather the storm and any help is appreciated, especially from one of my closest friends.

" _Come, we can talk in the secret room if you don't want any eavesdroppers to hear something too personal. I'll try my best to help you through this period of your life."_ Hiroshi offered, and I gratefully accepted, thanking him in my head and trying to hold the excitement of being able to enter the hidden room that Hiroshi secretly built himself. I was never able to figure out how to open the contraption behind the wall that he set up, but he promised me months ago that he would teach me one day.

After closing the door, Hiroshi took a seat and sat right in front of me, starring deeply into my eyes.

" _Look Kai, -"_ he began. _"Tragedies happen in life and you must be prepared for them. If you are not, then you must be ready to fight for your sanity so that the unfortunate did not sacrifice in vain. You just have to figure out what to do to make it up to your parents."_

" _I know, my father left me a mission in his will."_ , I told him. _"Guess he was much more prepared for this type of event than me huh?"_ , I finished into a cry. Just thinking about how disappointed father would be if I cannot achieve his dream for me made me want to dig a hole and hide forever _. "All his life he just wanted me to succeed in my goals and dreams."_ , I thought to myself, still sobbing. _"He was so proud of me- "_

" _I'm glad you decided to stay at the school to finish your studies, Kai.",_ Hiroshi interrupted as I looked up at him with teared eyes. _"Your father was a wise man. Do him proud. Use your genius to better this world so that tragedies like yours would never happen again to anyone else."_

I guess my emotions let my guard down this time, and he picked up on my reactions. How is always so accurate in reading and understanding people?

" _Class is starting soon. You should get going before they count you late."_ , said Hiroshi.

Looking at the clock, I noticed that I only had a mere 3 minutes to get to my classroom, and quickly wiped my tears while getting up to leave. Just as I was about to open the door, Hiroshi said one last thing to me,

" _Believe in yourself, Kai._ _ **A shadow fades before the light.**_ _"_

What did he mean? Did he really mean it when he said that? Can I really fix the past and forge a new future?

The questions echoed in my head as I approached the classroom door. But as entered the room, my mindset shifted as I needed to focus on my studies. Philosophy would have to wait for later.

Class was relatively stale, it seemed that no one was willing to break the ice on what truthfully was a very fragile situation. I guess that they all decided that it was a bad idea to further question the innocent little nine-year-old on his personal life when he just lost his entire family to a car accident.

After class ended, I received a text from Hiroshi, _"Come to the club today. I have scheduled an emergency meeting for all members. Please don't ignore this, I promise that we can help."_

" _Really?",_ I thought to myself. _"Hiroshi is really doing too much for me here."_ However, the biology club was possibly my second home. It was filled with people that I could associate myself with, people who looked after my young age in and around the school affairs, and people who I was happy to call my friends. The weekly meetings were simply too little for my little soul as the only thing I really wanted to do before the accident was to work on the research and continue to grow my encyclopedia of knowledge. But now, there was an emergency meeting set up to comfort and support me, how could I possibly decline?

As I walked down the hallways to the club room, I could not stop thinking about the things Hiroshi said to me this morning. What did he mean by the shadow fading before the light? Did he mean that I could erase all the sadness from my heart by fulfilling my father's will? And if so, what would I need to do to fix the world?

I was so concentrated in thought that I didn't notice where I was going and ran into someone around the corner.

" _Ow, oh I'm so sorry!"_ was all that I heard. But it didn't sound right. It sounded **too young**.

I looked up from my concentration only to see a girl, not much older than myself, looking at me with a concerned face.

" _No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into you.",_ I apologized, knowing that it really was my fault and that I would not want to insult someone who was clearly not a student from the school. Who could she have been?

" _It's okay.",_ She replied. _"My name is Mana by the way. Do you happen to be Kai?",_ she asked, and I was confused. How could she know who I was? Who was she?

"Yes that would be me", I replied.

" _Great, go to your club room. My father is waiting to speak with you.",_ was all she told me as she walked away leaving me with no other option but to enter the Biology club. But when I went inside, I did not see the "emergency meeting" that Hiroshi had scheduled, I only saw a man sitting next to Hiroshi.

" _Welcome Kai",_ the man started. "I see that you have met my daughter, Mana. Forgive me, I had to take her with me as I just got off work."

" _What is happening?",_ I asked, my mind clearly confused beyond logic. Was this a trap? Who is this man? And why does he seem like I've seen him before somewhere?

" _This, is Dr. Ouma Kurosu."_ , Answered Hiroshi. _"He has an offer to make you."_

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sure that there are still editing mistakes. Personal proofreading never catches everything. Feel free to note any grammatical or spelling errors I may have overlooked.**


	3. Introduction

" _The Professor from_ _Tennouzu University?"_ , I asked. That would explain why I remember seeing him. I often visited the university to do experiments with their equipment which were unavailable to me in the high school. Although I don't know him too well in person, he is one of the leading genetic researchers in the world, pioneering the newly developed genetic resonance field.

" _Yes, I am sorry to hear about the loss of your parents, your father was an old colleague of mine.",_ he replied. _"However, I am here to make you a deal to aid you in fulfilling both you and your father's dreams."_

" _How would you like to join me in the university as my assistant in the development of genetic resonance? If the practice is mastered and perfected, we can cure the diseases of the world simply by resonating the vaccines around the globe. This is what you want right?"_

" _Is this what I wanted?",_ I thought to myself. _"Ridding the world of disease would be the first step in making the world a better place, I cannot let this opportunity go so easily. I must be resourceful and make the best out of the worst situations."_

" _That would be my absolute dream, to work with such a leading figure in the subject of my passion, Dr. Ouma.",_ I replied.

" _Good, we will start tomorrow. I have already finished all of your transfer paperwork, glad to have such a young mind under my arms."_

Dr. Ouma left the room right after my acceptance of his deal, which leaves me alone with Hiroshi. I had no idea what to say to him or if I would ever see him again.

" _Kai.",_ Hiroshi said. _"I need to keep my promise to you. Let me show you the secret room's entrance."_

I followed him as he led me to the wall that has intrigued me for the past year and a half. He carefully placed his hand to one of the bricks near the middle of the wall, and a screen appeared from the brick. I was beyond impressed, he was able to hide an entire computer system inside a brick on the wall?

After he entered a few commands into the screen, he took my arm and placed it on top of the screen. As if on instinct, the machine began to scan the details of my hand and finished in just a few seconds.

" _Done. From now on, just place two of your fingers on the brick and the door will open. Place your entire hand to open the screen. I know your smart enough to figure out the commands by yourself so I won't bother teaching them to you. Good luck in your future adventures and remember,_ _ **A shadow fades before the light."**_

As I left the building that day, I waved goodbye to Hiroshi for the last time, or so I thought.

After I arrived home, the rest of the day was spent entirely preparing for my new environment. I engorged myself in every bit of details regarding the genetic resonance project. Dr. Ouma's discoveries were truly revolutionary, and I was quickly captivated by the potential that this new technology could bring to the world. It could be used to not only cure widespread diseases, but also to strengthen the human immune systems or to better crop yields, or it could be used as a weapon against humanity-

" _What was wrong with me?",_ I scolded myself. _"How could you possibly be as corrupt as to think about mass destruction of the human race? Isn't your goal to make the world a better place?"_

To help cope with the personal dilemma I was facing, I decided to take a break and inform my grandfather of my new path in life. Hopefully he will approve of my choice.

" _Grandfather,_

 _Today I was invited to a private meeting with Dr. Ouma, a leading scientist currently working on the development of the genetic resonance technology. He claimed to be an old colleague of my father, and offered me to work under his arms to develop the technology faster. This is a chance for me to make a positive impact on the world. If successful, the resonance would be able to cure the diseases of the world and better the agricultural productivity. I have chosen to accept his offer and begin my attendance at_ _Tennouzu University. He has already confirmed that working as an assistant I would have my education covered and unaffected. You don't have to worry about me, I will make our family proud._

 _Kai"_

With everything settled, I was able to sleep in peace for the night.

The next day started an hour before my usual schedule. Dr. Ouma as messaged me to be at the university at 5:30 to brief me on what was expected of me and my duties in his lab. Along with basic information, he has also warned me of a "special reason" he needed my help on the project, which was a complete mystery to me.

I arrived at his genetics lab on time and knocked on the door. Dr. Ouma replied for me to enter and I was astonished to see the conditions of the laboratory. Everywhere was filled with the latest equipment and had enough room for an entire team of scientists to perform studies on. This was truly a haven for the curious mind.

" _Kai, have you heard of Da'ath?",_ asked Dr. Ouma.

" _I vaguely remember them as an ancient organization, but other than that, I know nothing.",_ I replied, quite curious as to see is this is what the "special reason" was.

" _After the meteorite hit Oshima, me and my team were able to recover a crystal containing a genetic virus. The virus had deadly defects when in contact with genetic resonance, and has already infected my daughter and wife. Around that time, Da'ath approached me and my colleague Keido with their plans to eradicate the world with the virus. They explained to us that Mana was to be the first carrier of the virus and will choose a mate to create the next generation of humans after the old world has fallen. Unfortunately, my wife has died after the birth of my son, Shu. Now, I need all the help I can get to find a cure or solution to this virus_.", Dr. Ouma explained.

"What on Earth was he talking about? How can I possibly believe such an impossible tale? How can I trust anything this man has told me?", I asked myself, refusing to accept the absurdity of the situation that he is trying to convince me of. But as I looked around the lab, the amount of setup with the virus samples and the mess of data sheets was too obvious of a sign that the man was desperate. Dr. Ouma wouldn't go desperate over a vision from an ancient organization if he did not believe in it himself. I decided to trust him.

" _I see.",_ I replied. _"So how many minds have you gathered to help find this cure?"_

" _Just the two of us",_ came the simple answer.

" _What? Why? And what is the special reason then?",_ I demanded, I needed answers before I lose my sanity.

" _Well you see Kai, all my life I lacked the ability to work well in groups and have done most things by myself. I don't believe that there is anyone my age that can provide me with insight that I did not already consider. Which is why I asked for your help. Judging from your recent papers and what Hiroshi told me, you are able to see unorthodox paths and solutions to problems that seem impossible."_

" _As you can clearly tell, I am stumped. I see no real breakthroughs in my quest to finding the cure. I need a different mind like yours to hopefully come up with a plan to stop the virus from destroying the world. Your job will be to play around with the virus however you want and report any data you gather to me in my office. I'm counting on you Kai. The world is counting on you."_

This made a lot more sense now. However, the thought of a virus intent on bringing total destruction to the world is not the most relaxing news to heart about. The fate of the world isn't the thing you would expect to be placed on a simple nine year old. But if I'm not ready for this, how could I be ready for anything?

To prevent my mind from worrying too much about the pressure and burden ahead of me, I focused on the mesmerizing luxury of the lab and all the potential for discovery hidden inside the room. It worked. The thoughts of the possibilities and the experiments I could have never imagined was enough to distract my mind from the impending doom of the world.

" _Okay.",_ I answered. _"Anything else I need to know?"_

" _That should be it.",_ said Dr. Ouma. _"If you find anything, just send it to my room with the message bot. If need any knowledge on a concept, call me and I will find time to teach you."_

" _I must be getting to my classes soon. Give it your best shot at finding a solution. The future of humanity is entirely in your hands, young man."_

" _I will try my best Dr. Ouma",_ I said. _"And also, is there any specific organ that the virus infects?"_

" _The Heart"_


	4. Confusion, Stability and Inspiration

After Dr. Ouma left to his duties, I began to read through the briefing that he had thoughtfully left me. This virus was really something out of this world. Its structure, function, behavior and components match up with nothing inside my knowledge of Earthly viruses. The more I read, the more I believed in the at first absurd claims of an extraterrestrial infection and possibly an ancient organization's involvement. The more I read, the less I understood about this alien of a virus that is infecting Dr. Ouma's daughter, the one I met just yesterday. The one that must be suffer- wasn't she perfectly healthy when we exchanged apologies?

" _After many different experimentations with Shuichiro, we have concluded that the virus only duplicates intros when it comes into contact with genetic resonance. When the virus does respond to resonance however, the entire body of the host is crystalized in a rapid time frame which kills the host."_

Well that explains Mana's healthy condition even with the infected virus. But if it is just one person, what is the harm in disposing of the virus entirely at the cost of one life? Even if it concerns his own daughter, Dr. Ouma does not seem like the person who weighs humanity over one life. Well, I should at least finish reading before jumping to conclusions.

" _Kai, the meteorite has already implanted fractures of the virus inside everyone in Japan. Mana is destined to be the Eve of the fourth apocalypse. We are looking for a cure for the destruction of mankind, let us give it all we have."_

Who knows how long I just sat there, starring at the ceiling into the glaring lights, trying to find my sanity and attempting to think of any ideas to solve such a transcendental problem. With no prior leads or anything remotely similar to it, I was going to work in void of darkness with nothing to lean on. All my life, I was able to find success by building off other's discoveries and achievements and enhancing their efficiency or range of effectiveness, but this feeling of blankness was foreign to the adolescent me.

Just when I going to lose my mind from my inexperience in the situation, Hiroshi's words gave me the wisdom I need to keep calm. **A shadow fades before the light.** I just had to find it, any theory that could interrupt the virus' process of crystallization. Anything that could be source of the virus' mission- Actually, why was the heart the only organ it infects? It could not possibly be sitting around waiting for a resonance to activate, so what is it doing in the meantime? Dr. Ouma mentioned that Da'ath is trying to start a new humanity, so are there things about the virus he has not found because it is in a lab rat?

The smile on my face became more and more visible as the questions flowed in. This was comfort zone I am used to working under. I set on quickly creating an agenda on what I must figure out in order to find the clues to curing this virus. Before I knew it, the work day was over and Dr. Ouma came in to presumably shut down the lab for the day.

" _Kai, your grandfather and I have come to a compromise and conclusion."_ Dr. Ouma said as I tilted my head in confusion and surprise.

" _What happened?",_ I asked.

" _After reading your letter, your grandfather has asked me to look after you and take you in. However, he made me promise to keep our collaboration a secret.",_ Dr. Ouma explained. _"He has moved your residence to a room very close to mine and has already prepared for a secret passage between the two places for you to move around freely."_

" _I trust my grandfather's decision, but what about Hiroshi?",_ I quickly noted. _"He is the only other person that should know, given that he has not told everyone already."_

" _He is the one installing your secret passage you know? And do not worry. He absolutely cannot afford for this collaboration to fail, even for than me.",_ Dr. Ouma assured me. If my grandfather is involved, then I can trust the situation to be stable.

" _Also, just to be safe, I have unenrolled you in both High school and University so that can always be used as a backup plan.",_ Dr. Ouma added.

" _Thanks? Well, if could just send me the new address I will be taking my leave now.",_ I said while giving the professor a wave, but just I was about to exit, an idea hit me.

" _On the topic of backup plans, do you mind if I use one of my latest secret research to aid in the rescue of humanity?",_ I asked Dr. Ouma with a slight grin on my face.

" _Of course. Anything that can help us in saving the world, but what is this research you were doing in secret?"_

" _Conscious transplant and artificial bodies"._


End file.
